


the debts owed and the credits lost

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But also Pre-Relationship, But they broke up, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Post-Relationship, he keeps getting kidnapped, they were in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Jango kidnaps Obi-Wan but it doesn't work out exactly like he had imagined
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	the debts owed and the credits lost

**Author's Note:**

> Vor entye when translated literally basically means "I accept a debt" and I, in the middle of the night, thought it was hilarious if someone answered with "The only thing you owe me is 10 credits." so here we are. It's less cracky than I thought it would be but whatever.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Obi-Wan had a lot of things to do and generally, being kidnapped only interfered with his duties. The 212th still had Cody, of course, but he still preferred to be with them so that at least one person present could stop Anakin from trying whatever stupid idea he had stuck in his head. Jango, however, didn't care about that. It had been evident by the way he showed no remorse whatsoever as he dragged Obi-Wan across the planet, back to his ship.

It was fairly unnecessary. Without his lightsaber and with the force blocked, there wasn't much he could do anyway, so getting to walk at a normal pace, without getting dragged behind the bounty hunter was the least Jango could do for him.

„Aren't we past this already, dear?“ Jango didn't pay him any attention. It was expected but it still annoyed Obi-Wan. If he already had to abduct him, he could at least entertain him while doing so. Then again, he doubted Jango was interested in having a conversation with him after the rather tragic end of their relationship and their face off on Geonosis. At least, Obi-Wan thought to himself, as he stumbled through the uneven terrain, Jango didn't kill him. Though that was only a small condolence when he was faced with the walk all the way back into the city. He could only hope Cody would catch up with them first.

„You really should have brought a speeder. We would have been a lot quicker,“ it probably wasn't that good of an idea to keep teasing Jango. Then again, there was nothing else he could do. The walk was still long and up until now, Jango hadn't made any sign that he would react to his insistent talking.

„I'm just saying, dear, that we would be a lot faster if you weren't insisting on walking the whole way, he would have crossed his arms but the binder keeping them together in front of him prevented him.

„Stop calling me that,“ it was the first thing Jango had said to him that wasn't the angry „Shut up“ when they first started walking. Though „Stop calling me that“ also wasn't that great of a reply.

„If it bothers you. My point still stands, we would be faster if you had just taken a speeder. Walking seems like an unnecessary obstacle. Cody has probably already noticed that I'm gone and will send a search troop out. It will only be a matter of time,“ and once he was back with his commander, Cody would put a tracker into ever last one of his robes. Three times in one month was just a bit excessive. Even Obi-Wan could admit that.

„Walking would be easier if you could stop talking for more than five minutes,“ Jango hissed and Obi-Wan couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. This whole situation was ridiculous.

„It would also be easier if you hadn't violated my trust by creating a clone army in secret without ever telling me, even though – allegedly – it was created for the Jedi, but here we are. We can't all have what we want,“ his smile was forced and obviously fake. Jango, once again, didn't react, only continuing their walk to where he had his ship.

They only managed to get another kilometre or so behind them when they were attacked. Obi-Wan didn't recognize the group. It were probably some locals. He had heard that some of the gangs on the planet were known for attacking people out in the tundra. He was the first to get attacked, the force supressor around his neck sparking when the weapon of the attacker drilled itself into the metal. He could feel the force coming back to him and threw the attacker off, looking over at Jango. The bounty hunter seemed to be doing fine, though one well aimed attack struck him against his helmet, making him stumble back. Obi-Wan could only imagine how unpleasant that must have felt.

He stretched his hand out, his lightsaber flying from Jango's belt into his hand. The blue blade distracted their attackers enough for his first move to completely incapacitate one of them. The person was knocked unconscious. It was easy enough to get rid of the rest of them, while Jango still seemed unsteady on his feet. The hit must have been strong then. He freed his hands of the bindings before he reached out to steady Jango, holding him still as the older man pulled off his buy'ce. He tried to supress the worry that swelled up. He had no business with Jango anymore and with his lightsaber and the force he wouldn't be overpowered a second time.

„Can you stand?“ he asked, letting go of Jango once he had gotten a nod. Well. That had to be enough. He wouldn't give into his feeling, just because Jango got hurt. He could take care of himself well enough and Obi-Wan had a battalion to lead. A battalion that was probably searching for him and he didn't have any time for Jango. Not when they had seen each other for the first time after two years and that only happened because Jango was trying to kidnap him.

„Good. I have to get back to Cody,“ he hooked the lightsaber to his belt, inspecting his robe. The sleeve was ripped. The quartermaster wouldn't be happy that he would have to fix it again. Though it was probably better than just losing it. Even Cody was teasing him about that particular habit of his. He was already turning around, when Jango spoke up again, his voice tight.

„Obi-Wan,“ he raised an eyebrow, finally able to fold his arms, „Vor entye.“

„The only debt you owe me is an explanation and the ten credits you promised to give me back when we were on Corellia together. I'm still waiting,“ Jango scoffed, though the corners of his mouth curled upwards. Obi-Wan was still somewhat serious. He needed an explanation. For the clone army, for his sudden disappearance, for everything. He was a patient man. He had to be when training Anakin, but there was a point when all of the lies had been enough and that was that day on Kamino that had left him fighting Jango in the rain, Boba watching from the ship. Boba, who he had only met then. Another secret kept from him.

„We can start with the credits and I can give you an explanation later,“ the bounty hunter offered. Obi-Wan felt stupid, accepting the deal, especially when Jango handed him the credits. He closed his fingers around them, putting them into his pocket, somehow precious even though he had sworn himself that he would just listen to his emotions when meeting Jango the next time.

„And the explanation-“ he began, but Jango interrupted him. He melted into the kiss the older man pressed to his lips, unwilling to let the moment pass, even though the anger wasn't gone.

„I promise you get one, but now is not the time. I'll comm you and we can see when you're free,“ Obi-Wan hoped that meant he wouldn't get kidnapped again, though that was absolutely possible. It was only when Jango was gone and he on his way back to camp that he started to question if Jango even knew his comm code. He didn't get the answer until he had gotten picked up by Waxer and Boil's search troop. The little gadget chimed and when he opened it, he only had one message.

When are you on leave?  
J.


End file.
